Soiled Berry
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Before Kenpachi will claim Ichigo as his, the orange haired youth must find someone to prepare him. As a best friend, it's up to Rukia to fulfill this task so that the Berry can get what he deserves.  RukiIchi, KenIchi
1. Prologue

Soiled Berry

_**Disclaimer:**__My name is Anemone. Guess who doesn't own Bleach? This gal!_

**Dedicated to Sly-sama because our joint project- Papa Ken-chan- inspired this.**

Prologue

_The swing of his sword actually connected this time. He didn't try to fight the smile that spread across his lips. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the bastard's bells. Maybe this time, he could actually win._

"_Ah, you can finally hear them, huh? That's good; you should take advantage of them. I only wear the bells and this eye patch to keep things interesting." _

_The sheer arrogance in the man's voice drove the orange haired youth mad. And the smirk that etched its way across those tasty looking lips-. _

'Dammit! I can't keep fighting with Kenpachi if these thoughts keep getting in the way. It's because of them that I get my ass kicked.' _And, quite against his will, he thought of the other things he wanted the wild haired man to do to his ass. He could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks. _'Fuckin' teenage hormones.'

_With a shake of bright orange hair, he attempted to re-focus. _

"_Come on, Ichigo, you can do better than that." Kenpachi said. The bastard was actually encouraging him. He enjoyed every slash the youth made._

_This was supposed to be nothing more than simple Kendo. But Ichigo and Kenpachi had soon discovered that fighting with bamboo swords was boring. So, they stepped it up a notch or three by fighting with actual swords because, as Kenpachi had put it, it was so much more fun to cut and slash. _

_The electricity that charged the air as each male took a fighting stance and charged, blades drawn, trying to prove who had the better fighting skills- there was really no way to properly describe it. The look of resolve and determination filled chocolate brown eyes as he stared down his gray-green eyed opponent. _

"_With the next swing, I'll end this." Ichigo stated firmly, confidently. _

_The bell and eye patch wearing maniacal man laughed. "We'll see," he retorted, dropping into a fighting stance._

_The laugh built into an insane cackle- one that could rival that of Shiro, Ichigo's albino twin- as the teen charged the older male. When he felt the blade connect, felt the warm trickle of blood slide down his hand, he let a victorious smile take the place of his usual scowl._

"_I told you I'd do it," Ichigo stated cockily._

"_That was invigorating. In all my years of fighting, I've never felt such elation." The man was enjoying the defeat. Ichigo didn't understand it at all._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" An orange brow was raised curiously, chocolate orbs were questioning. The orange haired teen was angry. He wanted Kenpachi to sulk about his loss._

"_Nothing at all," Kenpachi said. "Now come on, let's hit the showers."_

_The thought of showering with Kenpachi sent those thoughts and feelings from earlier rushing to the forefront of his mind yet again._

_()()()_

_In the locker room, under the steam of the water from the shower, Ichigo found himself in a situation he shouldn't be in but wanted too much to stop. _

_Kenpachi pressed him against the cool tile of the wall, hands running a soapy washcloth over ripped abs and slightly tan skin. Long lashes brushed against surely red cheekbones as chocolate eyes fluttered closed._

_When rough hands grabbed his flaccid organ, those eyes snapped open. "K-Kenpachi, we shouldn't be doing this." Ichigo's protest was forced. He had wanted this for quite a while, but not in some dirty locker room. _

"_Calm down, Ichigo." Kenpachi soothed. "I only want a taste."_

"_Wha-?" The rest of the teen's question was cut short as a hot mouth engulfed him. _

_A long, experienced tongue ran up and down his shaft, taking in his now rigid and throbbing member little by little. Hands came up, pinning the boy against the wall, to keep him from bucking into that searing cavern. When his member was finally fully sheathed in Kenpachi's mouth, Ichigo let out a low, heated moan. _

_Fingers laced into wild, bell clad hair as Kenpachi began to suck him. Tongue danced along his shaft, skimming the head which had begun to weep, and lapping at the sensitive underside. Ichigo's fingers twisted into tangled locks and he threw his head back as yet another moan and intense pleasure washed over his body. _

_Teeth lightly nibbled his member, and the youth almost lost it. He was teetering on the edge, and Kenpachi was surprised that he had lasted this long. Smirking, he released one of the boy's hips and brought his free hand to the base of Ichigo's shaft. As his head continued to bob, he ran his hand along the boy's shaft as his mouth uncovered it. _

_A few more minute of these ministrations, and Ichigo lost the battle with the cum he had been holding in. He released a river into the older male's mouth, and Kenpachi swallowed it all, not allowing a single drop to leave his lips. _

_Kenpachi licked his lips and moved from his position on the floor, standing in front of Ichigo. Strong fingers wove into the boy's hair, and before the youth could fully register what was happening, rough lips were upon him, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. _

_In a gasp of pain as sharp teeth bit into soft flesh, Ichigo opened his mouth which was quickly invaded by that sinful tongue. The feeling of that war appendage dancing with his own set Ichigo's body aflame. He didn't even try to fight for dominance, just melted into the kiss. _

"_More," Ichigo commanded when Kenpachi finally released him for air. _

_A laugh escaped the battle-loving man's lips. "You're not ready for that yet," he said firmly. "You should get someone to show you the ropes."_

"_But I want _you _to show me the ropes!" Ichigo knew he was whining. He couldn't help it, Kenpachi was being unreasonable._

"_I don't want to hurt you," Kenpachi soothed. "Take this. You ripped it out a minute ago. Give it back when you're ready. I'll be waiting." He placed the object in Ichigo's hand and, with a chaste kiss, he disappeared from the showers._

_Ichigo was left standing under the running water, clutching a lone bell from the man's wild mane._

_()()()_

"And that's what happened." Ichigo finished his tale, eying his raven haired best friend who was sipping her pumpkin-spice latte and twirling an auburn lock of her lover's hair.

"Gee, King, all Hime asked ya was where th' bell came from. Ya didn' hafta get so graphic. Although, I gotta say, I like it. Ya should do it more often, just when we're alone."

Ichigo's cheeks felt hot- he knew they were tainted crimson- and he glared at his twin.

Shiro cackled. "What's th' matter, King? A 'lil excited?"

"Shiro for just five fucking seconds can you treat me like your brother and not your crush?"

"Aww c'mon, King. How am I supposed ta do that when you keep lookin' so appealing?"

"Dammit Shiro! Shut up!" Ichigo wanted to kick his albino brother. As it was, he just shook his head causing the bell which was threaded into an orange spike to jingle.

"So what are you gonna do?" Rukia finally asked? Silver blues shone with amusement at the exchange between the siblings. She was far more than used to Shiro's antics.

"I guess I'm gonna have to find someone to "show me the ropes" of gay sex." Again, Ichigo felt the blush.

"I'm available!" Shiro's golden orbs darkened with lust and excitement. "I'd take real good care of ya _Ichigo._"

"Dammit Shiro, don't fucking purr!"

"Besides, Shiro-san, I don't think it's appropriate for brothers to behave that way." Orihime chimed in, index finger pressed to her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Might not be appropriate, but it's pretty fuckin' hot. What'd ya say, King?" Blue tongue darted across black lipstick coated lips enticingly.

"Hell no!"

"Y'know I ain't waitin' around forever." Shiro pouted.

"It's settled then," Rukia stated.

Ichigo looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"I'll teach you everything." Silver blues filled with anticipation.

"Rukia, just because you read a lot of yaoi, it doesn't mean-." Ichigo started to explain.

"I can do it Ichigo. Besides," a smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. "It's always been a fantasy of mine to claim that ass of yours."

"'Cept ya lack the essential thing ya need ta do it." Shiro cackled.

"Oh, I have a way around that," Rukia assured.

"I knew I'd regret telling you this," Ichigo groaned.

His raven haired friend's mind was made up, and there was no way to change it.

()()()

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Getting Schooled

Soiled Berry

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. I hate the cold, and I do not own Bleach._

**For Sly-cougar-sunshine, the totally straight sister I've always wanted, because she brightens every aspect of my day.**

Chapter One: Getting Schooled

"Ichigo, wake up!"

Ichigo groaned. The stern voice of his raven haired best friend was the first thing to hit his eardrums and snapped him out of a sound slumber. It was far too early on Saturday morning, and he just wanted a few more minutes of precious sleep. He pulled the blankets higher, burying his head under the pillow.

'_If I just lie here, she'll give up and go away.'_ Even as he thought this, he knew she wouldn't give up. Rukia was many things but she wasn't a quitter. If she wanted something, it would happen.

"Ichigo if you don't get up right now I'll drag you out of bed by your hair." She wasn't kidding either. She had done it before and he still had the sore scalp to prove it. "We have something important to do. Or did you forget about Kenpachi?"

At the mention of the wild haired man, Ichigo sat up. "Alright, fine, I'm getting up," he grumbled.

"Good," Rukia said, donning her usual sugary sweet smile.

"It's too early in the morning for the sugar queen act, don't you think?" The teen questioned, running fingers through vibrant orange locks as he pulled an outfit from his closet.

"But I've gotten pretty good at it," the raven haired girl defended. "Just get dressed. We have a lot to do today."

Ichigo nodded, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

()()()

"Are you gonna tell me what you have planned?" Ichigo asked as chocolate eyes bore into silver blues and an orange brow rose curiously.

The duo was seated in the middle of a small but crowded coffee shop. Ichigo sipped a steaming cup of coffee while Rukia nibbled a doughnut and nursed her tea.

"All you need to know is that I'm going to teach you how to please a man," Rukia said with a smirk.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "But you're not a man. Plus, you're into chicks, so what do you know about pleasing a man?"

"I used to be into boys. But that's not the point. When we get to Byakuya-nii-sama's, everything will make sense," Rukia said. "And before you get the wrong idea, you will not be having sex with my brother."

Ichigo couldn't keep the disappointment from tugging at his features. "Then why are we going to your house?"

"Because everything we need to help make you a man is there." With that Rukia stood from her chair, grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and pulled him toward the door.

"W-wait, I wasn't finished!" The male protested.

Rukia ignored him.

()()()

"What the hell, Rukia? There's no fuckin' way that's going anywhere near me!" Ichigo's chocolate orbs were filled with disbelief and uneasiness.

"Just stop whining and listen to me, would you Ichigo?" Rukia's tone was filled with authority and silver blues flashed.

Ichigo stopped protesting, stilling in his attempts to run away. His scowl deepened.

Rukia smiled before she held up the bright pink rubber object in her hand. "This is Kaien-."

"The fuck? Why would you name your dildo after-?"

"Isn' that the name of that karate instructor ya were crushin' on?" Shiro's voice floated to the duo from the closet.

"What the hell? Shiro, were you just gonna hide there the entire time?" Ichigo was furious.

A snicker could be heard. "Can ya blame me fer bein' curious, King?" Shortly after that question, the albino emerged from the closet, liquid golden orbs surveying the room. "Pretty nice place, Rukia."

They were currently in Rukia's bedroom in the lavish Kuchiki mansion. The room was spacious; the walls were coated in light purple, carpets plush and creamy, and the king-sized bed was decorated in light purple with several plushies tossed around.

"It looks better when it's clean." Ichigo murmured, eyes flittering to the pile of lacey lingerie on the floor.

Rukia grinned. "Sorry, Hime was too tired to clean it up."

Shiro smirked as Ichigo's cheeks turned red.

"This is nothing compared to the rest of the house. Why don't you go take a look around?" Rukia's silver blues sparkled.

Shiro's black lips pulled into a smirk. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Rukia." Golden orbs locked onto chocolate browns. "I'm still available ta teach ya, _Ichigo_."

"Dammit, Shiro, I told you not to purr!"

"Can't help it, King. When yer lyin' there lookin' like that… Yer jus' too appetizing." As if to emphasize his statement, the albino ran his tongue across his bottom lip, golden orbs filling with hunger.

The blush that coated Ichigo's cheeks deepened and the orange haired youth glared as the white haired boy cackled.

Rukia sighed. If Ichigo was uncomfortable then her plan would never work. "Shiro," she called, gaining the boy's attention. "You should go take a walk around the garden."

Shiro raised a brow questioningly. "Why's that?"

"Well, you like colorful fish and exotic flowers right? Byakuya-nii-sama takes great pride in his koi pond and flowerbeds."

"Alright, fine, I can take a hint. I'll check out the garden an' give King some privacy."

"Thank you Shiro. I'll admit you could teach Ichigo much better than I can, but he would never go for it." Rukia said as she pushed Shiro toward the door.

"I don' understand why. Brothers share everything, so there's nothin' wrong with a 'lil experiment."

"Shiro just shut up and go!" Ichigo groaned.

With a cackle and a wave Shiro left the room.

()()()

Golden eyes swept over the lavish garden. Bright green grass blanketed the area. Red, yellow, purple pink and orange flowers were planted in various spots. A koi pond which was home to various colorful fish encompassed the middle of the large garden.

As Shiro watched a blue fish chase a red one, heard the sprinklers begin to water the grass, a cold voice reached his ears. "Just who do you think you are coming into my garden?"

Liquid honey golden orbs snapped up locking onto silver-violets. A cocky grin pulled at black cherry lips. _'So this is Rukia's older brother.' _Those honey eyes took on a perverted gleam. He stood from his crouched position at the pond and made his way toward the black haired older male.

Byakuya blinked. "I had heard you looked alike, but I did not think you were identical."

Shiro chuckled. "So ya noticed the similarities between me an' King huh?" He stepped closer to the male, close enough that the nobleman could smell the mint on his breath, before he purred, "The name's Shiro."

Silver-violets took in the sultry smile, that seductive purr reverberating off his eardrums, and before he fully came to his senses the albino teen was in his arms.

"My name is Byakuya, but you will address me as Byakuya-sama." Soft lips pressed against rough black cherry ones. Just as he was about to pry open that minty mouth and explore, he felt a vibration against his leg.

"Dammit," Shiro cursed as he removed his cellphone from the pocket of his ripped jeans. "Why does he have ta call jus' when things are getting' good?"

Byakuya stood, silently watching the boy, and licked the lipstick away from silky lips.

Shiro's eyes held a teasing light as he held the phone to his ear. "What's the matter, Nnoitora-sama? Tesla couldn' satisfy ya?"

_Nnoitora scoffed before growling, "Where is that tight little ass of yours and why the hell ain't it in my bed?"_

Shiro chuckled. "I seem ta recall ya sayin' today would be spent with a certain sandy blond whiney bitch."

"_He can never last as long as you do Shiro-pet. Now stop stalkin' the strawberry and get your ass over here!"_

"As you wish Nnoi-sama." That seductive purr was laced with faux respect.

With a sigh, Shiro pocketed his cellphone and turned to the black haired nobleman. "Looks like we gotta cut things short before we even got a chance ta know each other." The teen turned to leave, headed toward the iron gate at the back of the garden.

"Where do you think you are going?" That cold voice demanded. Disappointment was laced in the tone.

"I got some business ta take care of," was all Shiro told him as he closed the heavy gate with a loud clang.

()()()

"B-But there's no way _that_ will fit in _there_," Ichigo tried to explain pointing at the bright pink object that Rukia had positioned at his entrance.

"Now hush Ichigo. If you're good Kaien will prepare you properly." It was amazing how, when Rukia dropped her voice an octave or two, she managed to sound like a man.

Ichigo silenced his protests but those chocolate brown orbs remained wide with disbelief.

Rukia was on her knees at the edge of her bed. Manicured fingers, coated with lube, were currently being slipped into Ichigo's entrance. Sliding the first digit in with ease, she began to coat the ring of muscle.

The feeling wasn't painful per se, just a little odd. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it in a hiss when another digit joined the first. The jingle of the bell threaded through an orange spike of hair reminded him that this "lesson" was necessary.

Without warning, Rukia pulled her slender fingers out of her best friend and slowly began to thrust the rubber head of Kaien into the tangerine teen. Once the pink object was buried completely within him, she stilled and waited for him to adjust.

"That fuckin' hurts," Ichigo growled, chocolate eyes brimming with water.

"I know," Rukia murmured. Her voice was still dropped in pitch. "Just tell me when to move."

Ichigo relaxed every muscle in his body, took several steady breaths and then whispered, "Go."

"From this point on, you will call me Kaien." Rukia commanded.

Without hesitation, Kaien pulled out almost completely and then thrust back in. Ichigo moaned when his prostate was stimulated, balling sheets into his fists and arching his back. Brown eyes fluttered closed as a rhythm was established.

It was all too easy to forget that Kaien was just a mound of rubber controlled by his raven haired best friend. In his mind, Ichigo pictured the rough hands of Kenpachi upon him, pictured the man's muscled body looming over him as he thrust deeper within him. A moan slipped through clenched teeth as dizzying pleasure swept through him.

Not giving it much thought, Ichigo's fingers released the blankets and strayed to his member. Clasping the rigid flesh, he managed to match his jerks in time with Kaien's thrusts. Again, his mind pictured the rough fingers of Kenpachi gripping his heated member, pumping him until he reached the pentacle of climax.

Ichigo began to whimper. The pleasure that was swirling through him, knotting his muscles and quickening his fingers on his organ, was almost too much to bear. Kaien's thrusts were getting more insistent, sharply hitting that collection of nerves inside him. He was losing the fight with the river of cum.

Rukia sensed that Ichigo was losing the battle. "Come, Ichi," that man-ish tone almost purred. It was melodic and Ichigo couldn't help but obey. Arching his back once more, he unleashed the semen that had been building up within his heated cock.

Kaien pulled out of Ichigo's less-tight entrance and Rukia whipped away the fluids with a nearby tissue. She tossed several to Ichigo with a command of "Get rid of that mess before you change," and made her way to the bathroom to wash away the material from Kaien's latest deed.

()

"Congratulations Ichigo," Rukia said as she emerged from the bathroom to see the orange haired boy wincing as he dressed.

"For what?" Orange brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you've taken the first step to manhood. After your next encounter with Kenpachi on Monday, you'll officially be a man. I couldn't be more proud."

Ichigo groaned as the raven continued to gush. His next fight with Kenpachi was only one day away, and he didn't think they would get any sword fighting in this time.

()()()

**To Be Concluded!**

_**AN:**__ I apologize for the update delay. College kinda took over for a bit, but now that Christmas break is here, I can get some much needed writing done! _

_Thanks for continuing to read this._

~Ane-chan


	3. And What Have You Learned?

Soiled Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I take too long with updates, and I do not own Bleach._

**Dedicated to Sly-sama, my fangirl-esque cougar.**

**AN**: Remember when I said the next update wouldn't take long? Well, clearly I lied. I do that a lot. Oops.

Chapter Two: And what have you learned?

Monday morning dawned warm and sunny. The sky was cloudless, dotted with chirping birds, and Ichigo found himself wishing to skip to the dojo where Kenpachi waited. Of course, he didn't because he was a man, and men didn't skip.

The streets were crowded; women, men, children and teens were on their way to work or school. Peach hands were stuffed into the pockets of dark jeans as he waited for the flashing sign above the crosswalk to change. He grew impatient, bouncing from foot to foot until the crowd surged forward.

Before he knew it, two blocks had been traversed in what felt like a matter of seconds. The brick building that was the dojo loomed before him, and Ichigo pushed open the heavy doors with a soft squeak. The smell of sweat and the clang of metal assaulted his senses, and he staggered back for a second, leaning against the wall for support, as his senses swam.

Brown eyes surveyed the scene. He had expected to find Kenpachi waiting for him, sword in hand and clad in sweat pants and a tight shirt, like every other day. What greeted him instead made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

A blur of blue and white clashed with a mass of black and gray. Metallic cries, enraged shouts and vows of defeat littered the air. Ichigo's brain tried to process just what he had stumbled into.

"Kurosaki. Is. Mine. Understand?"

This voice, which seemed to be addressing Kenpachi, was one he had heard before. Frequently.

The memory hit him in a flash.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, whom Ichigo had had several sordid encounters with, had taken him to a late night movie._

"_What'd ya say, brat? Wanna make this night a little more interesting?" That voice was a purr. Electric blue orbs were lust-filled._

"_What, you don't like the movie?" Ichigo joked, fighting the excitement that always raced through him when Grimmjow was around._

_The blue haired male didn't answer. Instead, tanned fingers found their way to his zipper._

Ichigo shook his head. This wasn't the time to be dreaming about the past.

()

"Heh, seems you've gotten some bad information." Kenpachi's guttural rasp was calm; gray-green eyes, however, held the thrill of battle. "Ichigo doesn't belong to anyone."

"I'm pretty sure he does," Grimmjow retorted, tone cocky and firm. "He's always been mine, and I don't see that changin' anytime soon." The grin that spread across his lips was predatory. He watched the orange haired youth from the corner of his eye.

"If Ichigo belongs to anyone, it's me." Other than the fighting stance and battle-thrilled gaze, Kenpachi acted like this was a normal conversation.

Grimmjow loathed the way this battle loving freak said his brat's name. It was like he was making love to it or something. The guy had to go. _'If I take care of this jerk, Kurosaki will _finally_ be mine.'_ That was all the motivation he needed; with his sword at the ready, Grimmjow charged.

"I'll show you! I'll teach you not to mess with what's mine!" It was a proclamation made as the shiny blade deflected Kenpachi's cracked sword.

"Tch, all talk and no action." Kenpachi shook his head in disappointment.

It took a second for Grimmjow to realize that his full-force swing didn't make contact with the man's shoulder. He didn't lop off a limb, and he didn't show him who owned the brat.

"Wha-?" Grimmjow started to stammer, but the warm trickle of blood caught his attention. Electric blues tore from their frantic leap from Kenpachi to Ichigo to inspect the large gash trailing down his chest. It wasn't fatal, but it hurt like a bitch. Of course, he wasn't about to show pain in front of the maniacal bastard or his strawberry.

The blue eyed male was many things, but 'coward' wasn't one of them. He wasn't about to tuck his tail between his legs and limp home to lick his wounds. Instead, electric blues blazed as he turned to the black haired male.

"Don't think this is over," he growled through clenched teeth. With that, he spun and made his way toward the door.

()

Ichigo wasn't sure he liked the idea of two grown men fighting over him. He wasn't some damsel, and he damn sure wasn't a prize to be won. This wasn't the dark ages, after all; bloodshed wasn't required to proclaim affection, defend honor, or whatever it was these men were trying to prove.

His eyes widened as Grimmjow walked past him. He could tell the man was in pain, though he hid it well. "G-Grimmjow," he said softly, reaching out to grab the male's arm.

"Don't you worry, brat. I won't leave you with that freak for long. I'll be back." And with a soft squeak of the heavy doors, the blue haired man, and his electrifying gaze, left the dojo.

()

"Wanna tell me what _that_ was?" Ichigo asked, inspecting Kenpachi for injuries.

"I'm fine, Ichigo." Kenpachi assured. "That was… a misunderstanding. Seems the kitten was misinformed as to who's your fated partner. That or he's delusional."

"So… You fought him?" Ichigo was still trying to piece everything together.

"He started it. I had to defend myself, y'know."

"As if he could hurt you," the orange haired youth snorted.

"Your confidence in my strength is flattering." Kenpachi's voice was almost velvet.

Ichigo lifted his head from his search of wounds on Kenpachi. The movement caused the lone bell in his hair to jingle. He felt gray-green eyes zoom in, searching through orange locks.

Peach fingers unthreaded the small melodic thing from its hold. It was then dropped into a beefy, outstretched hand.

"I'm ready," Ichigo murmured. Warm brown eyes dropped to the floor as a red blush stained his cheeks. He suddenly felt embarrassed, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably as his hand hovered over Kenpachi's.

Strong, calloused fingers clasped a soft yet muscular hand.

In the bat of a lash, Ichigo was hefted over Kenpachi's shoulder. He felt the world spin and all the blood rushed to his head as the man bounded down a winding hallway of the brick building.

"Where're we going?" Ichigo felt those strong fingers touching him; he felt a slight chill as the fabric of his jeans disappeared. "K-Kenpachi-!"

"Shhh, just relax Ichigo." That raspy voice was sultry and soothing.

When he felt those big fingers on his bare backside, all thoughts of decency in a public dojo – which wasn't at all crowded on an early Monday morning – fled from his mind. He squirmed, wanting more. A small mewl of appreciation sounded in the back of his throat as sensitive skin was kneaded and shaped.

The wild haired man kicked open a door at the end of the dimly lit hallway. A predatory grin split his lips as his eyes landed on the small bed in the sparsely furnished room. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he dropped the orange haired youth onto the bed, yanking off his shirt in the process.

Ichigo was a mess of gasps, pleas and quivering organs as saliva slickened fingers began to stretch him. His current state was due to Kenpachi's hot mouth engulfing his half-erect member and bringing it fully to life with a few sweeps of his tongue. He gripped thin mint green bedding as he pushed himself further into the maniacal man's mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore. Two fingers in, and he had already stimulated Ichigo's prostate. Feeling that tight opening contract around his digits made the pit of Kenpachi's stomach congeal into a mass of pleasure-tied knots. He pulled away the rough fingers, positioning the head of his member so that it grazed soft cheeks, looming above his tangerine lover.

"Ready, Ichigo?" Kenpachi's eyes swirled with lust, hunger and need.

Ichigo felt a faint blush across his cheeks, but he didn't care. Desire swirled inside him, and he just wanted Kenpachi to take that first plunge. "Yes," he moaned.

Strong arms were positioned on either side of Ichigo's head, holding Kenpachi above him. Rigid muscles grazed a peach, lithe physique. The frail, wooden bedframe shook from the movement of Kenpachi's first few thrusts, and Ichigo swore his insides were being ripped apart by the massive girth.

'_Not even Kaien could've prepared me for this,'_ Ichigo thought, scowling at having called the mass of pink rubber by name.

The teen's thoughts were swept away as the next thrust rattled that small bundle of nerves. "Ah-a, yes," his toes curled and his back arched. Fingers twisted and knotted that wild mane of hair as the angle and pace changed.

For a first-timer, Ichigo was very vocal; he wasn't afraid to let the man above him know what he liked and what would never be done again. The nibbling and hair pulling was okay, the love-bites and sexual lingo wasn't. Kenpachi memorized all the sensitive areas of Ichigo's body, vowing that when his mind wasn't driven mad by the tightness of the boy's entrance he would properly lavish them with attention.

Kenpachi wasn't some inexperienced high school boy. He knew how to pace himself until both he and his lover were completely satisfied. However, ten minutes had passed since he had entered Ichigo, and he could already feel the flames of release spreading through his body. Soon, he would overflow and fill the boy to the brim.

Ichigo's fingers strayed from tangled black tendrils, down muscled skin in dark red lines. He felt the man shiver in pleasure and, encouraged, drew his nails back up to his neck once more.

"Mmm," Kenpachi moaned, burying his lips into Ichigo's neck. The sensitive leap of the boy's pulse was matched by the lapping of the green eyed male's tongue.

"Ken-pa-chi," Ichigo panted, drawing the man's name out in a moan. "I think… I'm…" He couldn't finish his sentence; all past orgasms – save for the one Kaien produced – had been self-induced, but he was pretty sure he could feel his climax approaching. Fast.

Gray-green eyes immediately shone with understanding, hunger and lust swirling behind it. "It's okay, Ichigo. Let go," the man cooed into the youth's ear.

With a quivering breath, Ichigo came. "Kenpachi," he was released after a few sharp gasps were inhaled and exhaled. White sticky substance soiled mint bedding and the muscular fingertips gliding along his shaft.

Another deep thrust, feeling Ichigo's inner walls contracting around him, and Kenpachi's vision swam. He gnawed along the sensitive peach neck skin, trailing from earlobe to shoulder, before spilling his seed and letting the flames of pleasure lick at his body. "Ichigo!" The roar echoed through the tiny room.

Kenpachi rolled onto his back, begrudgingly pulling out of the boy, and draping Ichigo over his chest. They lay in companionable silence, catching their breaths. Heartbeats and panting mixed together, and Ichigo drifted on the verge of sleep.

Ichigo had finally taken that final step. He lay there, wrapped in soiled sheets and feeling Kenpachi's soft breath in his hair, and fell into slumber with the realization that his innocence was gone, given to Kenpachi.

()()()

**The End!**


End file.
